


Coffee and Flowers

by ruashine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruashine/pseuds/ruashine
Summary: Dimitri works as a florist just to get by. On his day off, he meets a charming barista. It all starts with a little note in his planner.---[DISCONTINUED]





	1. The Barista

The blonde sighed, rubbing his temples from a slight dilemma he was having. On rare occasions, Dimitri would take a break from work. It wasn’t that he was pushed to work at the flower shop everyday. It was just the fact he wanted to work hard enough to pay for his bills, not to mention his college tuition. Living alone was a thing he often struggled with, but he managed. He taps his pen onto an empty page. There was nothing that could come to mind. Dimitri liked to plan things but when it involved leisure time, he would always be unsure of what to do. He cursed these breaks from work as he’d truly end up doing nothing at the end of the day. He already finished his schoolwork, the groceries, paid his bills… Those things could have easily been time wasters. But today, he just had nothing in mind. As a result, he decides to leave the page on his planner empty and closes it. The young man grabs the notebook and stuffs it in his messenger bag, proceeding to walk out his apartment with no clear idea of where to go. 

...And somehow, he ended up straight to his workplace. Ashe manages to spot him just outside the window and he quickly runs to his way in a frantic manner. 

“Dimitri! W-what are you doing here?” He says, whispering as if their boss was watching. 

Dedue followed behind as he gently opened the door to the outside. He eyes Dimitri with his usual stern expression. “You should be resting.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to work.” He chuckles at his friends’ reactions. “I kind of ended up here. I guess I’m used to walking back and forth to the same place.” The young man looks up at the small shop. “I am taking a break just like the boss asked so don’t fret too much.” 

“That’s good… I hope you’re enjoying it so far!” The freckled boy chimed but his expression quickly changed when he observed the blonde more. “Although, you seem like you aren’t.” 

“Is there something wrong?” Dedue crosses his arms, ready to listen to whatever Dimitri had in mind.

Dimitri simply shook his head, maintaining his smile. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks to the side. “I’m fine. I’m just not sure what to do today. Is there anything you two would recommend?” Because he was always filled with work, break times were often hard to make decisions on. 

Ashe and Dedue looked at each other for a moment. Dimitri couldn’t see it, but it almost looked like the two were very serious on the recommendations to give. Moments later, the youngest of the three cleared his voice. 

“What about the coffee shop a few blocks down? I heard it’s quite nice there. I think it’s called the Golden Deer Café?” 

“Hm… I have heard a thing or two of it.” He gave it some thought. It might be nice as Ashe says! He’d might as well give it a shot. “Yeah, I think I’ll head there. Thank you, you two. Good luck at work today.” The blonde waves goodbye.

“Have fun on your day off!” 

“Take care.” 

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile. A coffee shop, of course. How could he not think of a place like that to relax in? He tries to remember the route to the place, looking around the streets from time to time. He wasn’t sure if he was going in the right direction, but the nearing scent of coffee brew confirmed he was within range. He follows the smell and manages to find the little café, just a few walks away from his college, Garreg Mach. How convenient! He takes a mental note of this place. It’s almost a surprise he didn't seem to notice it until now.

It looked a little crowded, although there were a few empty tables for him to choose from. He lined up on the queue. While he waited, he looked around the room and how the decor was presented. To say the least, it was quite home-y. The way the gold accents complemented the warm browns of the place as well as the lighting made Dimitri feel welcome. It’s probably one of the reasons why it was a hit. 

The blonde was so entranced with the atmosphere, he hadn’t realized there was a voice calling him. He quickly snapped back to reality and turned his gaze to emerald ones. Oh. Was it his turn already? He hadn’t even thought of what to get.

“You ready, buddy?” The young man behind the counter smiled, almost amused at how lost the other was. He tapped his fingers onto the counter, ready to take his order. 

“Oh… U-um, yes.” He scratched the back of his head and let his gaze wander off elsewhere, having a small panic rise in him. “Do you perhaps have chamomile tea?” 

“Perhaps.” It almost sounded like he was mocking him but clearly, this guy just liked teasing. “ Would you like a small, medium, or large?” 

“Medium.”

He types the order down on the screen before him. “Anything else, sir?” 

“That’ll be all.” 

The barista grabs a medium cup and flips it in the air. Somehow, it manages to land safely in his hands. He grabs a marker, removing the cover with his other hand with ease. “May I know your name?” He winks. 

Who was this guy…? The blonde took a while to process before he managed to answer. “Dimitri.” He says, his voice a little timid for his liking.

“Got it.” He proceeds to write his name down and sliding the cup towards a pink-haired girl. “Your name will be called when it’s ready.” 

After he pays, he smiles before he exits the queue, walking towards a vacant spot near the counter. He settles down comfortably, putting his bag on his lap and opening it. He places his planner down on the table and opens it where it was bookmarked. While waiting, he decides to write a list of things to do in the coming days. Although while he was at it, he was a little curious of how his past days were like. As he scanned his previous entries, it looked almost like the same day was happening with a few new things here and there. ‘Do laundry, buy groceries, pay bills, go to work, etc.’ Wow, he kind of has a boring life. He wasn’t complaining though. He didn’t mind it. Besides, he has close friends with him to make things a bit better. 

“Chamomile tea for... Dimitri?” A girl called out looking around the shop. 

The young man immediately placed his bag on the table and approached the counter. He smiles as she handed him his hot drink. 

“Enjoy!” She says happily and returns back to her work. 

Out of curiosity, he turned the cup around to see the name that was written. Demetri. Okay, close enough. He makes him way back to his table and places his bag back on his lap. He enjoyed the feeling the warmth emitting from the cup. Carefully, he opens the lid and allows the tea to cool a little. It smelled nice. He took a sip, careful as to not burn his tongue. As the warmth spread through his body, he felt himself calm down. His eyes closed as he listened to ambience. Now this was quite a day off. He could get used to this if he had more breaks. 

“Hey.” A voice came and a slight sound of a plate placed on his table. 

Dimitri opens his eyes and nearly spills his tea from shock. It was a good thing his grip was strong enough to hold his cup. The barista who assisted him earlier raises a brow, his smile still curled up with amusement. “Y-you surprised me.” He says, trying to relax.

“I can see that.” He chuckles, sliding a plate of chocolate cake towards him. “Here.” 

“I didn’t order this.” He looks up, confused as to why it was given to him. Then, he witnesses it. Another wink from the barista. 

“It’s on the house. Don’t worry about it too much.” He makes his way to the seat across him. “Is it alright if I sit with you?” 

“Um… Sure, but shouldn’t you be working?” He asks and took a small bite from the treat… Not that he could taste anything but it did have a nice texture to it.

“I got someone to fill me in.” He points back at the counter with his thumb, directing his attention to a girl with short ginger hair. “Besides, I deserve to take a break.” 

Fair. He observes as the lad pulls the chair back smoothly and propping onto it. The barista leans forward, placing his elbows on the table while resting his chin on his hands. 

“So, Dimitri was it?” 

“Yes. But apparently you can’t spell my name right.” 

The barista chuckled softly, crossing his arms and leaning back on his seat. He looked like he was having fun even if the conversation had just started. “Oh, I’m aware. I do that on purpose. If you don’t like it, I’ll come up with something better.” He muses. 

The blonde wasn’t sure how to respond. His brows furrowed slightly from confusion. It was as if he was expecting him to return to the coffee shop again. Not that he didn’t mind, of course. Suddenly, a hand extended in front of him.

“The name’s Claude by the way.” 

Dimitri blinks a few times before reaching over as well, taking a firm grip of the other’s hand. They lightly shook each others hands before letting go. 

Claude looks over at the other’s materials. He tries to read the contents of the notebook. “Is that a planner?” He asks, reaching out for the notebook to get a closer look. 

Dimitri allows him to take it. After all, he didn’t have anything interesting in that. There may be a few entries here and there but none was really personal. “Yes, it helps me a lot.” 

“Wow,” He began flipping the pages, skipping some occasionally. “I should really get organized.” He’s almost in awe at how this guy was able to get his life together and manage to plan things ahead. 

“Please, a planner isn’t really a big deal.”

“Well yeah, when you get used to it! If you’re a messy guy like me, organizing things is a nightmare.” 

“I’m… sorry?” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Holding up conversations was not a thing he managed to do well. The man observes the barista’s features. He looked confused for a moment but quickly shifted into a bright expression. He seemed to almost glow for a second.

He stifles a laugh before gently handing back the planner to Dimitri. His eyes somewhat watery from holding in a few chuckles. “Why are you saying sorry?” He watches as the blonde awkwardly took the notebook and look down to the side, turning red from embarrassment. “No hard feelings. I’m just stating the truth about myself.” 

“I see.” Dimitri clears his throat, placing the notebook back down. 

“Although after reading your little to-do lists, your life kind of looks boring.” 

Well, that stung. He knew his life wasn’t exciting but did a stranger, of all people, have to point that out to him? The blonde winces as soon as he said that. What a wonderful first impression they’ve both made for each other.

“Haven’t you considered doing other things other than life chores?” 

“I have.” He starts, trying his best not to sound bitter from his previous comment. “I just never found time for it.” 

“What about today?”

“It’s my day off. I rarely get a day off… By choice, of course.” 

“Wow, overworking. That does not sound healthy.” 

“You barely know me.”

“That’s true.” There was a light tone to his voice. “We can fix that though.” 

For the love of God, Dimitri swears this guy was sending signals to him. The way his eyes and smile pierced through his soul made him shiver just a bit. He couldn’t process as to what Claude was getting at. 

“Only if you’re interested.” The barista stands after he hears his co-workers calling for him. He gives him one last glance and — you guessed it — another wink. 

How many times has Claude winked at him? Or at least, will? He awkwardly waves goodbye and returns to drinking his tea, which has gotten a little cold from when he was chatting. As soon as he was finished with his tea and cake, Dimitri packed his things and heads off. He tried to look back and check if the strange barista was there but he wasn’t present at the counter at the moment. 

For the rest of the day, Dimitri had just spent time walking around the vicinity. He probably did some grocery shopping, but that was all. The young man sighed, entering his apartment in the late afternoon. He drops the bags on the kitchen counter to be removed and arranged later and drags himself to his bed. The bed bounces a little as he drops his deadweight on the cushions. The day wasn’t tiring, but he definitely felt spent. He stares into the ceiling and recalls of what had happened. There was nothing really memorable besides meeting that Claude. He was strange, but definitely a charmer…

Why was he thinking of this?

Dimitri huffs, sitting up and removing his messenger bag over his shoulders. He pulls out the contents. His wallet, pencil case, miscellaneous items… Then he picked up his planner. For some odd reason, he looked at the notebook for a moment. It took him awhile to notice something peeking out of it, almost like a piece of paper. He gently tugs out the paper and began looking at the contents. It was a series of numbers written on it with a small drawing of a deer in the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just so you all know, this is my first time writing a multi-chaptered fic so I generally don't know how to keep this going. I apologize in advanced. I have finished the BL and GD routes but I'm not exactly sure if I was able to catch their characters correctly, to which, I apologize for also. I'm not exactly sure if this will steadily update due to college but I'll do my best! Critiques and comments are appreciated ^^
> 
> This au was born from the fruits of the claumitri clan


	2. Overthinking It

Was it strange for Dimitri to call for a meeting with his friends at the school lunch table? Probably. The group was literally huddling around him and the note that was found in his planner. 

“What could this mean?” Annette puts the note over a light. There were no hints anywhere. She looked at Ingrid who was seen typing away on her laptop. 

“There has to be an answer to this…” Ingrid taps impatiently on the table. She scrolls through a long list of secret codes. “Nothing seems to translate well.” 

He nervously bounced his leg as he observed his friends trying to get a clue from the note he found in his planner. Ever since that day, he had been uneasy and didn't really understand what it was. He assumed it was from Claude but what could he be telling him? 

"Hello, my friends!" A voice came from none other than the skirt chaser himself. He hopped onto the table and sat comfortably, peeking at Ingrid's laptop as she continued her search. "I see this is a big deal of a meeting." 

"Yes! And you're late." The lady spat daggers from her mouth. "Now, hurry up and help. It's been thirty minutes and my next class is soon."

"Woah there! Okay, okay." Sylvain laughed. "What's the problem?" 

Annette handed over the small paper to him. He scanned the contents and flips it back and forth to see if there were any more things written. He looks over to Dimitri, who seemed really busy being worried. 

"Can I get some context?" 

"The boar got some cryptid note from a coffee shop." Felix states, clearly uninterested as he was playing some game on his phone. It sounded like he was in a challenging level, mashing onto buttons non stop. "I think it's a cult invitation."

"Felix!" Ingrid looks up from her intense research. His only response was an apathetic expression before returning to his game. "Anyway, it mysteriously appeared in his notebook after he left the Golden Deer Café." 

"The Golden Deer Café? The one near our university?" When he saw a nod of affirmation, he hums. "Mysteriously appeared… That can't be right." The red-head laughed softly. "What else happened during that day?" 

"Uh…" Dimitri attempted to find the words to say but ultimately failed, overwhelmed by the amount of attention this was getting. He looked over at Ashe and Dedue, who got to hear the story first.

"There was this barista who took his order." The freckled boy began, playing with his fingers as he spoke. "I forgot his name but he gave Dimitri a free cake and talked to him after he was served." 

"And he winked at him a lot! I think he somehow snuck that paper in his planner." Annette adds, shaking the table a little. "I think he's onto something. Something fishy." 

"Maybe it's a weird website?"

Felix puts his phone down, huffing in annoyance. "God, you're all so noisy." He rests his head on his chin. "We spend minutes on a piece of paper and find nothing. What's the point of being here?" 

"Everyone settle down. We can find the answer to this mystery." The soothing voice of Mercedes came in. She was rubbing Dimitri's back the whole time, trying to make him relax. "Do you have an idea, Sylvain?"

"Idea? I think I have the answer." He says proudly placing the paper down in front of Dimitri, who jumps slightly in surprise. He places his finger on the blonde's chest, quickly grabbing his attention more. "This guy's hitting on you."

"What." Felix almost sounded disappointed. There was a hint of disgust in his face.

"You're all overthinking. C'mon! Him winking at you, free cake, going on break just to talk to you?" He then points to the small paper. "Only for him to sneak this up in your belongings. This paper clearly shows interest." 

"Oh! That makes sense." Mercedes claps excitedly and tilts her head to face the very lost Dimitri. "This is probably his number!"

"Oh, Mercedes! You understand me! Maybe this means we're destined to–"

"Don't get your hopes up." Ingrid interrupts and closes her laptop. "Although, Sylvain has a point. Maybe you should try calling it." 

The entire group looked at Dimitri, waiting for him to take action. He wasn't exactly sure how this would end up, but he certainly didn't expect the answer to be _ that _. The blonde cleared his throat, scanning his friends' intent stares as he motioned to get his phone. He carefully types the numbers written on the paper. It took a lot of courage to press that call button. 

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"I don't think this is an actual–"

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end.

He froze in place, recognizing the voice but was quick to end the call and placed his phone on his lap. He took a deep breath and could only gaze straight ahead, zoning out from reality. For once, Sylvain was right. 

"Uh, you okay buddy?" A hand waved over the flustered man, which failed to get his attention. 

"He is malfunctioning." Dedue states, observing his childhood friend trying to process at the things that just happened.

"Oh my…" Mercedes brings out a fan she had in her bag and tried to make her friend cool down. He may have to go to the infirmary if this kept up. 

* * *

Dimitri was sent home earlier than usual. Because he looked so pale when he went to Manuela, she decided it was best for him to rest. He didn't protest, but it wasn't that he was sick. He was just in a state of shock as some would say. Though it may be for the best for him to just have some time to relax rather than stress himself more in his classes. 

This also meant he won’t be attending work today. Dedue and Ashe were surely to report about what happened, so he’d expect he wouldn’t be allowed to enter the shop. He massages his temple just to calm his nerves. He could go for some chamomile tea from the coffee shop but he didn’t want to encounter that barista. He might panic again.

“Dimitri?” The deep voice of his friend caught his attention. “Do you need me to carry you?”

Lucky for him, Dedue was around to help him. He appreciated how willingly Dedue assisted him to his walk home despite losing precious hours for his class. “That’s not necessary.” He forces a smile. “I can walk fine. Don’t worry about me.” They were almost there anyway. 

The large man hums and continued to walk in comfortable silence. His friend’s bag over his shoulder with a couple of his projects held close on his side.

“I can carry my things, you know.” He chuckles, attempting to reach for his belongings to which his friend resisted. 

“I am aware. However, I am concerned for your condition.” 

Dimitri laughs weakly. He allows Dedue to do whatever he felt. As soon as they made it to his apartment, the blonde grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. The tall one entering first as he gently placed his items on the counter. He gazes at him for a moment.

“Will you be okay?” He asks before heading to the door. 

“Don’t worry.” He smiles. He watches as he slowly walks out, turning his head one last time just to be sure. The blonde gives a thumbs up, a somewhat awkward grin on his face. He shuts the door after Dedue was gone from his sight. 

He takes in a deep breath and sighs. Now may be a good time for a nap. 

* * *

“Who was that?” Hilda leaned close, playing with her hair as she tried to take a peek at Claude’s phone.

“I have no clue.” He was just as confused as anyone else. He had hoped it would be the guy he met at the café a few days prior, but he assumed it was a prank call. “Well, that doesn’t matter. Let’s get back to work.” 

“Huh? But my break just started!” She whines, raising her hands up in the air. She noticed how he smirked, amused by her actions. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you, Hilda.” He chuckles, putting on his apron and fixing himself before exiting the break room. “You better catch up!” 

“Wh- You!” She quickly marches out, grabbing her apron and putting over her head. She made sure she looked presentable before heading outside. “You really are making me work.”

“That’s the point of a job.” He teased, flipping up a cup and tossing it to the pink-haired girl. “Work hard, earns some muns, try to survive for the next few years.” He walks to his station, preparing to assist Leonie at whatever she needed. 

“That’s not even a real saying.” She scoffed, proceeding to fill in the order written on the cup. 

“Getting the ol’ wise Claude lecture, Hilda?” The ginger spoke up, smirking as she glanced to the side. “He does have a point. Even though the way he phrases it isn’t as catchy.” 

“You two make it sound like I barely put any effort in! I do work hard.” She walks up to the other side of the counter. As she passes by Claude, she hits his head in a playful manner. “Cinnamon blend for Marianne!” 

The man rubbed the back of his head as he watched his best friend start chatting with the customer. Well, they were friends but he never was close to Marianne as Hilda was. It was good to see her out and about today. Although, she still has a tired expression in her eyes. As soon as she left, Hilda cheerfully skipped to his side and bumped his hip with hers. 

“I’m gonna hang out at Marianne’s later. Are you coming?” Her eyes almost lit up with excitement.

“I would love to but I am somewhat busy today. Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your little date.” He teases, a smile showing on his face as he delicately handed another cup to her. He chuckled as she rolled her eyes but still managed to keep a smile. She wasn’t denying it. 

* * *

The pale moonlight shined brightly in his room. Claude stretched his body and dragged himself to his mess of a bed, unkempt from the morning… or maybe even long before. Today was normal, although he was a little disappointed. He had expected after giving his number to that guy from a couple days back, he’d receive some sort of message or call. Then again, he was an incredibly awkward fellow. Maybe he scared him? He probably miscalculated in his plan and messed up. 

Claude groaned, rolling himself up into his blankets. He hadn’t bothered taking a shower or changing into pajamas. Not all things go as planned, he thought. He removed his phone from his pocket, checking the time. It was eight o’clock p.m. It was quite early to sleep but he’d rather get a good night’s rest for now. He drops his phone somewhere on his bed and curls up comfortably. Although, he seemed extremely uneasy that he couldn’t get some shut-eye. 

He began thinking of his flaws of his on-the-spot scheme. Impress. Chat. Show interest. He had no idea why he wanted to do it on this particular guy. It was just the fact he had never seen him around the café before. He looks out intently at the window, pondering at what almost felt like hours. What did he do wrong? Was he too obvious or was he too vague? God, this was stressful. 

After hours lost in his train of thought, a vibration from his side caught his attention. He turns to the other side, still wrapped up like a burrito in his blankets. He carefully reaches out to it, thinking it was Hilda texting him. As soon as he opens his phone, it was from an unknown number. Checking the history, it was the same number that called him hours ago.

**[ 10:55 PM - Hello. This is Dimitri. I apologize for calling you earlier and ending the call immediately. I was not sure what to say to you. I assume this is your number, Claude? ]**

He read through it. Then, he read through it again. He turned off his phone and turned it back on, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Claude places his phone down gently before popping off his blankets and silently shouting for his victory. His day was immediately made better. It took him a bit of celebration before he could respond back. He was glad Hilda wasn’t home to see him go crazy over a message.

**[ 11:12 PM - hey yea thats me! No worries Demetri ;) ]**

**[ 11:14 PM - Please do not call me that…]**

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed up just to message this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the BL gang share one brain cell..... 
> 
> The comments from the first chapter really shocked me!! im surprised how much enjoyed it and im so happy aaaaa thank u for reading this self-indulgent au u_u


	3. Favor

“Wow, you look horrible.” Hilda placed down a cup of coffee for her best friend, who had dark circles around his eyes. “You’re twice the mess you’re usually are!” She placed her hand under his chin, trying to get a better look on his face. This guy barely got enough sleep, she thought. “What happened when I was gone?”

Claude smiled weakly, blinking slowly as he took a sip of that delicious instant coffee. Ironic how they work at a coffee shop, yet only drink instant ones rather than fresh. “You will not believe it.” He brings up his phone, scrolling through the contents before handing it to Hilda. He watched carefully as she read through the texts from last night.

“Dimitri…? Who’s this?” She asks in between reading. 

“Remember that blonde guy at the café a few days back?” 

“Oh him! I kind of remember.” She hands his phone back, giving him a look. “Was this the guy you were flirting with?”

He simply laughs and takes a drink of his coffee. It took some time for him to reply. He let his finger circle around the brim of the mug. “He just caught my eye. Nothing of the sort, yet.” He takes another gulp of coffee. 

Hilda smiles knowingly and doesn’t press him further. She can pretty much tell what he really feels having knowing him since grade school. There was no rush to it, but Hilda could tell he had some interest in the guy he met. “Well, you ought to get ready soon or else we’ll be late for school.” 

“In a bit.” He takes a final gulp before quickly making his way into the shower. He was a fast one at least. Unlike Hilda, he didn’t have much of a routine care in the morning. Claude grabbed a yellow hoodie and some shorts as well as his backpack. He slipped in some socks and grabbed sneakers, sliding his feet in while moving towards the door in a rush. He felt a hand stop him before he can go farther.

“Really? You’re going to keep that messy look on your face?” She squints. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“Yes. I’m going to cover your dark circles with my makeup.” Hilda proceeds to walk down from the apartment halls. 

“You don’t even have my shade.” He says, closing the door and locking it behind him. “How are you going to use your makeup without my shade?” 

“Oh, stop whining! I’m going to buy it in a convenience store on the way.” 

He didn’t really know if convenience stores had makeup but Hilda had her ways. Claude jumps and slides on the railings, catching up to Hilda’s head start. “Race ya to the store?” He says as he slides by her. 

She looked puzzled but she raises a brow. Her lips curling up revealing a cocky grin. A hint of fire in her eyes set ablaze. “You underestimate me, my dear old Claude.” She laughs, jumping down a step before running off to the outside. 

Claude almost forgot how quick she can be. Despite her always being on the lazy side, she was always up for a little competition. He smirked in amusement, sliding on the rail once again and hopping off to open the door as he tried to catch up with the pink-haired girl. He wasn’t sure how his friend was able to pull off such speed with heels. 

* * *

“Are you done yet?” Claude was feeling uneasy staying still. The feeling of make-up on his face was strange to him. He groans, uncomfortable with his position right now. 

“Relax. I’m almost done.” She says, putting the final touches before giving him a good look at his features. “Perfect! Now you don’t look like you lacked sleep at all.” Hilda packed her makeup kit as she hummed in content. 

The man pulled up his phone, turning on his camera to see the result. It wasn’t bad at all. There were barely signs of his dark circles. Although, he wasn’t surprised at the girl’s skill. 

“What were you two doing?” Ignatz came up, taking a seat beside Claude. “Was Hilda practicing on you?” He points out her kit while looking at him analyzing the result on his phone. 

“No, I was simply helping him out. He had really bad dark circles. I didn’t want him to come in unpresentable!” 

“That’s really nice of you, Hilda!” He praised. 

“I’m just doing what I can.” She giggles, enjoying the compliment she received. “Do you like it, Claude? Maybe I should teach you how to do your own makeup.”

“Maybe.” The brunette smiled. He may have some interest in it. “Where are the others? They’d usually be walking with you.” He looks over to Ignatz in slight confusion. 

“Oh, they went to get some food. W-well… Mostly at Raphael’s request. He can’t go on without having emergency snacks, you know. And I didn’t want to be late so...”

“Makes sense. I’m surprised Lorenz isn’t– Ah, speak of the devil.” He chuckles softly as he sees said man enter the classroom. He’s later than usual. Nonetheless, he is on time right before Professor Hanneman marched in. Maybe those two were talking on the way to class. Probably about history and things related to the previous lesson from last week. 

As the professor was settling down his things, Raphael, Leonie, and Lysithea scramble in as they gasped for air by the doorway. The entire class turns their attention to the three. Before any of them could apologize or say something to Hanneman, he already beat them to it.

“Come in now.” He says, testing out a couple of markers before writing something on the board. Luckily, Hanneman wasn’t one of those professors who were extremely strict. They nodded off to the seats at the back. Raphael quickly went to Ignatz, Claude, and Hilda to spare them a snack they got on the way. Lorenz kindly refused.

In a few minutes, class was in session. History was a subject Claude actually enjoyed but due to last night, he wasn’t able to focus that much. His attention would go from the lesson to something he saw in the corner. He did pen tricks with his hand, trying to keep himself awake as best as he could. He ended up just being uneasy the whole time. He would prefer talking to someone than this. Passing notes back and forth with someone would get him caught easily so he set that aside. The best option had to be...

Claude looked around once more, checking if anyone was paying attention to him. He made sure to pull out his phone without anyone noticing. Using phones during class was prohibited in most, but such rules didn’t stop him. He sneakily typed a message to a certain someone. 

**[ 8:22 AM - hey u busy? ]**

He turns his phone down, waiting patiently for a reply. He didn’t really expect Dimitri to reply. He probably thought he’d be asleep at this hour or even busy with whatever he had planned on his to-do list. It took a few moments until he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly checked the new message with anticipation.

**[ 8:26 AM - I’m in class. Do you need something? ]**

**[ 8:26 AM - wow same! And nah im just trying to stay awake. Lets talk for a bit ]**

**[ 8:28 AM - Shouldn’t you be paying attention? ]**

He should but he could ask someone for notes later. Besides, he read some parts in advanced. Claude smirked as he thought of a snarky response.

**[ 8:28 AM - shouldnt u? ]**

**[ 8:40 AM - This is distracting. Please talk to me when I’m not busy. ]**

**[ 8:40 AM - :(( ]**

He immediately pouts, disappointed it didn’t continue as he wanted it to. Claude sighs, putting his phone down and facing reality once again. He had to stay awake for a few hours in this class. That in itself was already a struggle. Alas, he should’ve expected it. The way that guy acts was definitely of the serious type. 

“Wow, what a rebel.” Hilda whispers, taking notice of Claude’s actions.

“As if you don’t do it yourself.” He retorts. The look on her face wanted to make him laugh, but of course, he held that in. “I can’t stay awake. Could you help me get out?” 

“What? Why me?” She pouts, obviously not wanting to do any favors for Claude at the moment.

“Please? I’ll return the favor.” He uses his puppy dog eyes, begging for her assistance. Hilda rolls her eyes and shook her head. He heard a small ‘fine’ from her, which made him light up. He watched as the girl held up a signal only they can see. He thought of how he should act in pain or maybe even sick. He was glad he took up some theater back in high school. It really helped with his schemes. A sharp pain went through his stomach when impacted with a sudden force. He choked in surprise and glanced at his friend who literally hit him there. Was that necessary, Hilda?, he thought as he tried to register what happened. He clenches his stomach, curling up slightly to numb the pain. He forgot Hilda was pretty strong.

“Professor! Claude isn’t feeling well.” She raises her hand, getting Hanneman’s attention. 

“Mister Riegan?” The older man showed concern.

“Y-yes sir?” He looks up, struggling to keep a smile on his face.

“Do you want to be assisted to the clinic?” 

“Nope! I’ll just–” He stumbles a little. He thankfully balanced himself midway as he walked to the door. “Make my way out, sir… Sorry for the trouble.” 

He saw him try to reach out and help but Claude already shut the door. He leaned against the wall and groaned. He's going to ask Hilda why she did that tactic instead of an alternative but for now he should actually have himself checked. 

He dragged himself to the clinic, leaning on the wall for support. As soon as he came in to room, he spots Manuela and Byleth chatting. Although, Manuela was doing more of the talking while Byleth sat there listening. They turn their attention to Claude as soon as they heard the door open. 

"Hey, Teach. Hey, Miss Manuela." He says, leaning on the doorframe. "I may have a serious injury. Or maybe not. It sure as hell hurts though." 

Byleth quickly approached the man and guided him to the nearest seat. He has never seen them show emotion but the kind gesture they gave him made his heart warm. 

"What happened?" The nurse asks, settling down next to him. 

"It's hard to explain." He reminisces of the event beforehand. "But something hit me hard on my stomach."

She checks on him, observing the area where he described. "It looks bruised but if you can still function properly, I think it's nothing too severe." She hums. The lady proceeds to prepare an ice pack and handing it to Claude. "Let me know if it starts to hurt more. Then, I can check on it again." 

"Thanks ma'am." He grins, placing over the pack on his bruise. "I hope I didn't ruin your conversation with Teach."

"Oh, don't be silly! I was simply talking about past relationships and the like." Her laugh echoed throughout the room. 

The silent professor looked at him with their usual blank stare. He could only assume Byleth didn't really want to be in these sort of conversations right now, but how would he know. They were mysterious all over. No one really understood how someone their age got a teaching job with no experience, yet manages to be one of the most popular professors in school. Truly, an interesting code that needed to be cracked. 

"You should rest here for a while, Claude." Byleth says. "Well, if you're okay with Manuela and I talking while you're here." 

"Aw, Teach." He chuckles, slowly moving up to the bed in the corner. "Yeah, I don't mind. Just pretend I'm not here! Have fun with your faculty gossip." He could've sworn he heard them laugh as he settled comfortably on the mattress. He closed his eyes and the voices of the two drowned out as he got some shut-eye. 

* * *

Cut to God knows how long. Claude awakens, feeling sluggish from his nap. He lays there for a good while before looking at his surroundings. Manuela nor Byleth were around. By looking at the time, he could only assume it’s because it was lunch break. He sits up and stretches, the pack was no longer cold, ice long melted. There was still some pain on his bruise, but only if he touched it or moved around too much. The man pulls himself up, placing the ice pack on the desk before leaving the clinic.

He better find out where the others were soon. He didn’t want skip out lunch after all. After his rest, he felt a burst of energy and ready to go. He pulls out his phone, a blue light blinking at the corner indicating for new messages. He scans through them quickly. Majority of his gang worrying about him and hoping he was okay. There was Hilda, reminding him of the deal earlier and informing him that Lorenz helped carry his things. Some other notifications from his social media. Then, he stops on one. 

**[ 10:19 AM - I apologize for earlier for hurting your feelings. ]**

Dimitri. He blinks a few times, almost forgetting about the messages they’ve sent a while ago. He scratches the back of his head. Who the hell was this guy? Why does he act like this? He laughs softly, completely amused by his formal behavior. He is quite a mystery he wanted to figure out. 

**[ 12:23 PM - its ok man! No hard feelings. Slr i was asleep ]**

**[ 12:25 PM - Did you sleep the whole time in class?! ]**

**[ 12:25 PM - NO LMAO i went 2 the clinic since i didnt feel well ]**

**[ 12:25 PM - Oh, I see. I do hope you recover soon. ]**

Funny guy, he thought. He quickly called up Hilda to ask where she was. As expected, they’d be in their favorite lunch area. It was located by the grassy open field. He marches down the halls, emerging from the pillars as he spots the colorful group. 

“Greetings, my deerlings!” He chimes as he runs up to them. He makes himself comfortable on the ground, sitting in between Raphael and Lysithea. He pulls them close into a side hug, messing up the youngest’s hair and patting the back of the larger one. “I’m feeling rather refreshed now! What’s up?”

“Claude!” Raphael exclaims, laughing joyously at his return. “I thought you were dying back there. What happened?” 

“Could you not mess up my hair?” The young girl huffs, pushing him away from herself. She combs her strands with her fingers, cleaning up the tangles and mess. “We’re happy you feel better though…”

“Oh, it’s hard to explain.” He looks over at Hilda, who seemed to smile when he said that. 

“You should have not come to class earlier if you weren’t feeling well, Claude.” Lorenz scolds, bringing his bag to him. 

“Wowie! Is that Lorenz showing some compassion for me?” He teases, winking at him as he took his bag. He burst into laughter as he saw him roll his eyes. 

“I am showing reasonable concern for you as any friend should do.” 

“Of course you are.” His laughter dies down with a few giggles. He opens his bag and checks the contents inside. The snack from Raphael earlier was still there untouched. That might as well be his lunch since he didn’t want to go back up and get some food in the cafeteria. Besides, it looked pretty heavy to be a snack. He takes it out of its wrapper and devours it. As he looked at his friends chatter away, he smiles. Although, it wasn’t complete. 

“Hold on. We shouldn’t leave out Marianne in this.” Hilda announces as she pulls up her phone. From her screen, it reveals a blue-haired girl with her hair down on the other end. It was an unusual sight but it was good to see her nonetheless. “Hey, girl. We miss you!” She exclaims. She shifts the phone to face the others, to which they all greet her with excitement.

“H-hello everyone. I’m sorry I cannot join you.” Her voice still soft as ever but her smile was getting brighter. “I promise I’ll return when I feel better.” 

“No rush, Marianne! Your health is important.” Leonie says, giving her a thumbs up. “Did you receive our gifts?” 

“Oh yes! They’re really lovely. Thank you everyone.” 

“Do you like the art piece I made? I hope it’s decent enough to frame up in your room.” Ignatz peeks from the side, his round-framed glasses nearly falling over from trying to squeeze in the frame. “I know how much you like animals so I made sure to draw a calming scenery filled with them.”

“I love it, Ignatz. It’s in fact up in my room right now.” She turns her view to his painting. “See?” A small laughter could be heard from the other side.

“Oh my– She framed it.” The boy grabs Leonie’s arm and bounced excitedly. He was turning red from joy and partly embarrassment. 

“Would you like us to help you out when you return? Staggering behind your subjects can be a challenge after recovery.” Lorenz offers. 

“I can carry your books!” Raphael exclaims.

“I’ll help you with studying.” Lysithea says.

Claude chuckles. The sight of his friends having a good time always made him appreciate life more. The man leans in, raising a finger and putting his food down on his lap. “We’ll be here for you no matter what, Marianne. Get well soon.” He had to admit he felt a bit teary-eyed, but he held that in. 

Marianne nods. “Thank you, Claude. Thank you all.” She smiles waving through the screen. “I must go now. I’m really sorry for that.” 

“That’s okay. Take care, Mari. We love you!” Hilda allows everyone to say goodbye before she waves to the screen and ending the call. “I miss her so much.” She leans against Leonie who gave her a few pats on the head. 

“We all do. Even though we still see her around town, it’s not the same when she’s not with us.” Claude sighs, finishing his food. “There’s no use on feeling down though. We should be happy for Marianne! She’s getting help and recovering.” He sits up, putting his hands behind his head. “Let’s plan a welcome back party while we still have time. How about it?” Claude always found ways to keep their spirits up. The group agreed and excitedly followed him to wherever. They were to plan the best surprise party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really more focused on the GD gang! marianne is not in school due to mental health reasons  
byleth is also meant to be up to the reader if theyre a boy or a girl but theyre mostly going to be nonbinary in here
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter ;w;


	4. The Florist

He probably should’ve thought this through but now, here he was. Hilda slams a list down onto the table, a list filled with things she ‘needed.’ Claude scanned through it, eyes widened and his brows furrowed. He can’t possibly carry all of this on his own. He looks at her as if to retaliate against such a request but he felt a finger lay on his lips. 

“Remember. You owe me.” Her smile emits pride. She takes a seat on the table, taking a sip of tea in hand. “Don’t tell me you want to back out, Claude.” 

“No, I’m not going to.” He stands up, folding the list and shoving it in his pocket. “I don’t break promises.” He almost sounded unhappy when he said that. Obviously, he was regretting some life choices. The man prepared himself for what’s to come. He’s going to have to say goodbye to his wallet after this. He grabs the keys and his phone. As he lazily made his way to the door, he looks back at his friend who still sat there with such poise. “Anything last requests before I embark on a long journey, milady?” 

“That’ll be all, good sir!” She giggles, waving at him like royalty. “Carry on now!” 

* * *

It was odd how fast the weekend came. It was especially odd how the days were quicker than usual. There was a saying he recalled: days go by faster when you enjoy life. It made him think a lot. Did he not enjoy his life before? Dimitri hums, clearly deep in thought as to what could be the source. He feels a tap on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” A lady dawning snow white hair looks at him with a concerned expression. “You’ve been spacing out.” 

“Yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry, El.” He bites the side of his cheek, flushed red from embarrassment that he was caught lost in his mind. “The week has been a fast one, don’t you think?”

Edelgard sat in silence. The bustling noise of the park and the birds that soared the sky distracted her just for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.” She takes a bite of her sandwich. She looks over at Dimitri, who’s barely finished his own meal. She reaches for his cheek, making him show a better angle of his face. “Are you eating properly?”

“Wh– Of course I am!” He pouts, moving her hand away from his face. “Why are you asking that? And must you always pinch my cheek?” He rubs the spot where she did so.

“I’m your older sister. I have to look out for you too.” She sighs. “You’re getting thinner is what I’m saying.” She unpacks some more food she kept in her bag, sliding it towards the blonde. She crosses her arms, waiting for the younger to eat everything.

“I… Do I look thin?” He looks at his body, shyly feeling himself just to make sure she was right. He didn’t feel any different. Then again, he was always pretty bad at getting clues and the like.

“Yes, Dimochka. So start eating.” 

The sound of the nickname made him flinch. It had been a while since he’s heard that. His father in particular would dote on that name. He grumbles, reluctantly eating the sandwich given to him. He rubbed his face with his other hand, hiding it from Edelgard’s view. “Please do not call me that.” 

“Sorry. Does that bring bad memories…?” Judging by the tone of her voice, she sounded regretful. 

Dimitri shakes his head. “No.” He takes a glimpse of the scenery before them. There he saw a family enjoying themselves with no worries whatsoever. How he longed for that time again. “It’s the opposite actually.” A comfortable silence stayed. He could feel his step-sister’s eyes observe him. “I don’t like the name Dimochka though. Please never use that again.” He remembered how embarrassing it felt whenever his elders called him _ that _ in front of his comrades. 

“I’ll think about it.” A rare playful smile showed. It almost looked like she tried to hold in a laugh. “It’s fun to tease you.” 

“El…” 

“It’s the perks of being older than you by a few months.” 

“It’s just a few months!” He felt like complaining but that would only make him look immature. He stops himself by stuffing his mouth with more food. The way his face looked almost resembled a child who didn’t get the toy he wanted. 

“You never changed, Dimitri.” She crosses her arms, giving a good look at him. “Well, kind of…” 

The way she eyed him made the blonde feel uncomfortable but he knew Edelgard was the type of person to observe and analyze. He makes no comment, looking away from her gaze.

“Anyhow, you’re still the same Dimitri I’ve known. A soft-hearted fool brimming with innocence.” 

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment.”

“Take it as you will.”

He wasn’t sure why that sounded threatening, but Dimitri nodded it off. The man took his time with his food. Despite how much Edelgard tried to feed him, he doesn’t want to overstuff himself. He could always save these for later. They chattered on, bathing under the warm sunlight and the cooling breeze. The two rarely have these moments together but when they manage to find time, they would do everything to arrange a plan. It was because of classes and their own personal duties that they aren’t able to bond as family enough as they should. They shared laughs and smiles, allowing time to pass before they could continue on with their daily life. 

“I have a question, Dimitri.” Edelgard shifts her position. “Are you enjoying your life?” The current mood changed from light-hearted to serious. Again, she looked at him with observant eyes. “Well, as much as before at least…”

The young man stopped eating. It took him back to his thoughts earlier. The silence between them was longer than desired but it did take some time for Dimitri to gather his feelings. How did he feel so far? Were things going smoothly for him or was everything still the same? He takes in a deep breath and exhales. “I’m not sure.” He looks at her and waits if she had anything else to say, but it seems she has left a spotlight for him to speak more. “I suppose I am at certain points. Although for now, I have no clear answer. What about you?”

“I’d say the same. Some things are left to be desired.” Here she looks away, showing no signs of weakness. “Oh well. There isn’t much we could do about that, now can we?” 

Determination sparked in the young man’s eyes as he clenched his fist. “O-of course we can!” He exclaims, trying to find the right words. “We can change things with our own actions. I believe that’s how we can start some excitement with our lives.” 

Edelgard laughs. It caught the younger off guard but he knew she wasn’t mocking his ideas. She was just… Amused. She wipes the tears that managed to escape from her eyes, gasping for air as her laugh died down. A few chuckles still lingered. “You really are the same little Dimitri.” The lady sighs, picking up her things and packing them. She stands and stretches her arms. “We should do this more often.” 

He took it as their signal for them to go. He packs the food that was given to him for later. He helps her out in folding up the blanket under them and hands it to her. “We should.” He couldn’t agree more. Edelgard was pretty much his only family around here, aside from his closest friends. “Good luck with your study session with your friends.”

“Of course! Don’t overwork yourself today.” She waves goodbye, heading in the opposite direction from where Dimitri was going. 

He checks the time on his wristwatch. He had about twenty minutes left of free time. He didn’t have much to waste. He walks towards the path to the flower shop. 

As soon as he arrived, he greets Ashe, Dedue, and on rare occasions, their boss. She seemed to be just about leaving though. It must be another business meeting, he thought. He runs to the back, quickly changing into uniform, putting on a simple green apron embroidered with his name on the corner. He fixed his hair, making sure he looked presentable and smiled when it was satisfactory. 

“Did you eat lunch?” Dedue peeks from the door. 

“Of course. I hope you two did as well.” 

The large man stood silent. It almost made Dimitri worry. “Ashe forgot to bring food.” 

“I’m sorry, okay! There’s so much schoolwork to do I forgot to bring my lunch from the dorms.” He exclaims from where he was, busy with arranging some flowers. 

Dimitri chuckles, picking up his bag and grabbing the food from Edelgard. He calls for the silver-haired boy’s attention, tossing it towards him to which the other caught with ease. “That’s some leftovers from today. Please eat while you can.” 

Ashe’s eyes lit up and held the food close to his chest. “You’re a savior…” He rushed to the back, munching on the meal given to him. Dimitri could almost hear him cry for joy as he continued his work for him. 

“You can have some too if you want.” He gestures towards the back door. Dedue shaked his head. Instead, he approaches him to assist with arranging the flowers. 

“You must handle them carefully.”

He almost forgot that flowers were delicate. For some reason, he had an insane amount of strength one can’t describe. He never even thought it could be possible for a human to possess that amount of power. And for him to take a job as a florist was absolutely silly on his part. However, he did find this activity calming. He wanted to practice controlling his strength through the most fragile tasks. He tried sewing with Mercedes but that didn’t end up so well. The next best thing was handling flowers and he seemed to be getting the handle of it bit by bit. He allowed Dedue to guide him. “Yes, my apologies…”

“It’s not your fault. You’re getting better at controlling your strength.”

He was glad to hear that. It reassured him that becoming a florist wasn’t a mistake. He helps out his friend, following his gentle manners as he arranged the flowers. “Say, Dedue… And Ashe if you can hear me.” 

“Yeah?” His mouth was stuffed, peeking from the doorway. 

“How are things going for you two?”

“Why do you ask?” The large man looks at him, halting the work they were doing. 

“Edelgard asked me that question and it just made me wonder… I think it’s a good reflection starter.” He says honestly, patiently waiting for their answers. 

“Things have been normal.” A straightforward answer from Dedue. Dimitri expected that, although he was hoping for a more exciting answer.

“I think I’d say the same! Just with a tinge of stress.” The freckled man chuckles awkwardly, throwing away the wrapper of the sandwich. “What about you, Dimitri? I think you’ve been through a lot more this week than we have.” 

Now that he’s mentioned it, he has come to face a lot more things than usual the past days. He freezes on the spot, the two co-workers awaiting his answer. He looks down, collecting the right words to say as he stared at a sunflower he had in hand. As he was about to reply, a jingle from the entrance caught their attention. It was quite a surprise to see. A man carrying a load of items from different stores, each bag full from every brand he could read. He was clearly exhausted, beaded sweat could be seen dripping down his face. That man caught his eye. That sun-kissed skin, curly brown hair, and green eyes that pierced through his soul. 

“Claude?”

“Dimitri?” He panted, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Claude?!” Ashe exclaimed, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

“Oh, hey Ashe! You’re here too… A-and your roommate, Dedue.” 

“Welcome.”

“You two know him?” 

“Yeah! He’s one of the top in the archery organization at Garreg Mach. But, how do you know Claude? I don’t recall...” 

The blonde looked utterly surprised. How small this town must be. Then again, they were in a district that was near a university so he shouldn’t be all that surprised. He should’ve taken a hint that Claude would be in the same school as he was. “Oh… Uh, remember the coffee shop incident I told you all about.” He tried his best to say it secretly, but he was sure the other could hear it.

“Woah! It was him? I thought it was another–” Ashe quickly covers his mouth, realizing he was speaking too loud for his liking. 

“Gentlemen, I appreciate your excitement over seeing me but I’d appreciate if you’d help me out.” He speaks up, giving in to the weight of the bags. 

Dedue was the first to act, lifting the bags off his hands and setting them aside. Claude sighs in relief, dropping of what’s left next to where they were placed by Dedue. 

“That’s a lot of shopping… What’s the occasion?” The blonde looks curiously. He wanted to help out as well but Dedue beat them to it. It must’ve been something important if there were so much in his hands. 

“Errands.” He sighs, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Anyway, I’ve come for the flower arrangement that my friend ordered. Hilda Goneril.” 

“Right.” Ashe quickly took one of the prepared flower arrangements at the corner and placed it nicely on the counter. He typed down the price on the calculator and showed it to the exhausted man. 

Claude shuffles through his wallet and takes the last bit of money he could get, giving it to the person before him. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel bad that he was going to have to add this to his load. He was already carrying so much. He watched as Claude began to pick up the bags and attempt to balance all of them in his hands.

“Wait,” Dimitri comes forward, reaching out to assist him. “Let me help you.” He felt a bit embarrassed when the man just stared at him. When a smile managed to creep in, he felt his face warm up. He clears his throat as soon as Claude handed the shopping bags. 

“Thank you, sir.” He chuckles, keeping the other half with himself. “Sorry to steal him away from you two. My apartment is just across the street so it’ll be quick.” 

“It’s okay, Claude. See you in practice!” Ashe gives a light wave before heading back to work. Dedue nodded his head as soon as the duo headed for the door. 

With a slight push of his shoulder, Dimitri opened the door wide enough for both of them. He waited for Claude to lead the way. He said he lived across the street which was pretty jarring to him. He also happened to go to the same university as him. How had he not been able to encounter him until that fated day? Despite the district being fairly small, it was still a big world for him. 

“I didn’t expect you to be from Garreg Mach too.” Claude says as if he just read his mind. “Strange, isn’t it?”

“Quite.” 

“And for you to be working as a florist? I honestly expected something else.” He chuckles, opening the door to the building’s entrance. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” The blonde wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. His brows furrowed as he observed the shorter man.

“Nothing! I was just saying what I thought.” His smile never faltered. As they marched up the stairs, it was mostly silent. Both would seem to be lost in thought, unsure of what to say to the other. He would sometimes check behind him, curious of the florist’s behavior. That man was too oblivious to notice since he was busy looking around the building’s interior. He suddenly stops midway on the stairs, the blonde bumping into him from his sudden halt. Claude almost burst out laughing when he saw the man nearly stumble. 

“Would you care to warn me next time…?” He groans. 

“Nah.” He smirks, continuing his way up. They were nearing his apartment. He quickly reaches out for his keys and spins it around with its ring around his finger. “Do you like it around here? You’re so focused on the interior.”

“It’s nice. Simple yet charming.” 

Claude hums. “Maybe you could visit me some time, then? It’ll be a good excuse to come in and look around this building.”

Dimitri’s eyes widen. He clears his throat, awkwardly looking down at his feet. “I appreciate the offer but… I think it would be more appropriate if we were closer.” 

“Are you saying you want to get to know me better as much as I want to with you?” 

There was another moment of silence. Both realized what they had said to each other and it was pretty overwhelming, especially for Dimitri. He bit his lip, feeling his heart race as he tried to find a quick answer. “I…” He lets in a deep breath. “Yes. In a way…” 

“Then let’s arrange that.” 

The blonde heard a click. When he looked up, he didn’t notice they were already in front of his apartment. He didn’t even pay attention to what Claude previously said either. 

“When are you free? Don’t worry about my schedule. I’m flexible.” 

“I-I’ll have to check that. I’ll text you.” 

Claude opens the door and sets his bags on the floor inside. He takes the ones with Dimitri himself since he was as frozen as a statue. “Cool.” He smiles as he took the last of the bags. “I’ll see you then.” 

“Bye.” The door closes as soon as he said that. He didn’t notice how warm he was until now. He placed a hand on his cheek, wondering why it felt that way. He sighs, taking his time going downstairs as he thought of how to sort his schedule now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this came out slow! i had some mental health issues for the past week so i apologize for that,,, but i hope this chapter is enough!! 
> 
> also please check out this fanart i received from my friend!!!! https://twitter.com/cupidscaf/status/1170226774690734080


	5. Preparations

“Seriously?” Felix leaned back against his seat, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression. “We’re having an emergency meeting involved with the same guy again?” He could be focused on something else, he thought. He huffed as he saw Dimitri’s face of displeasure.

“Listen,” He starts. “I’m no good in situations like this. It’s best I ask for everyone’s advice before I take action.” 

“Here’s my advice then. Just forget it.” 

Dimitri ignores his snarky remark. He was used to his retorts at this point. He looks at the others, hoping to get some answers he might find helpful. 

“I mean, he said he’s flexible… It shouldn’t be much of a problem. You just have to find a good time for yourself.” Mercedes hums. “However, I do see how it might be hard for you! You’re an absolute workaholic, Dimitri.” 

“I agree. You reject breaks often.” Dedue says, looking over from his book. “Perhaps you can request another day off from our boss. I’m sure she won’t reject the idea.” 

He didn’t like being called out on it, but they were right. He sighs as he rested his head on his hand. Was he really that much of a workaholic? He just hated not being productive. That’s all. He looks down, feeling guilt on his habits. “Is that really the only way?” He feels a hand rest on his shoulder. 

“It’s not a bad thing! Just think of it as a mini vacation in a way… Which is essentially what a day off is.” Sylvain chuckles, realizing how he formed his sentence. He pulls Dimitri closer, allowing the smaller man lean on him. He stroked his hair in order to comfort him. “Spice up your life a little, man. Imagine dealing with the same routine. That’s kind of a shit life to live.” 

Dimitri reluctantly brings out his planner, checking his availability. There were barely any space for free time. Sylvain’s hand pulls it to his view, lifting it up and flipping through the pages. He hums deep in thought as he squints at the written list. He then points at the date, September 6, and shows it to his friend. 

“I think this is a good time.” In truth, his choice was random and had no significance. He just wanted to quickly solve the younger man’s dilemma of choosing rest over work. 

“But–”

“Ah, ah! No buts. Does anyone have a pen?” He looks around the table, his hand extended towards Annette as she started to shuffle through her pencil case. “Thank you.” He proceeded to cross out the list for that day, ignoring how Dimitri flinched and made a gasp as he did so. In large letters, he wrote down ‘Claude Time’ to his amusement, adding little scribbles here and there. “There!” 

“Claude time…” Ingrid read it, almost sounding disappointed as she looked at Sylvain.

“Am I wrong?” 

No one seemed to object. With a satisfied smile, Sylvain closed the planner and handed it to the baffled blonde. “Excellent. You’re all set.” He pats his head, despite how out of it Dimitri was. 

“Don’t worry, Dimitri! Everything will go well on your date.” Annette says. 

“Oh, Annie. He’s already flustered!” The two barely gave him time for him to correct them. “My, but to see him go on a private outing? It almost makes me feel like he’s grown up a lot.” 

“You almost treat him like a son, Mercedes.” Ashe comments. “Then again, you are like the mother of the group, so I think I can see how you feel.” 

“Everyone… I-It's not like that.” He finally manages to speak up. He was still shocked how Sylvain casually changed his plans like that. It was much harder for him to do it himself. He’s not exactly used to new things happening to him. “Please, it’s just a friendly get together.” 

“Of course. We were just teasing.” Mercedes laughs sweetly.

“Right.” Sylvain smirks, finally releasing the blonde from his grip. “Well, if you need any more advice. You know who to call.”

“Not Sylvain.” Felix says, his lips slightly curled up. 

“Ouch.”

* * *

He paced back and forth in his apartment, his phone waiting to be picked up on the table. He and Claude had talked and texted a couple of times, yet here he was. Dimitri was still uneasy about bringing up a conversation. Usually, it was the other who would text or call him first. He reaches over his phone, trying to build up some courage. Once again a hint of anxiety came back to him and he yanked his hand back and crossed his arms. He was not going to progress any further if he kept this up. 

“C’mon…” He murmurs, fidgeting in place and grabbing his phone before his anxiety could creep up on him again. He carefully types down what he wants to say, occasionally deleting some words and reviewing his text. 

**[ 6:20 PM - Claude, do you have time to meet up next Friday? I hope it’s not a busy day for you. ]**

**[ 6:21 PM - Sure ill be off 3pm after practice at the open field near the gym. See ya ! :) ]**

Well that was quick. He didn’t expect an instant reply, but here it was. Dimitri sighed in relief, putting his phone down and allowing himself to relax on the chair. The first step was over. Now it was just how he was going to handle their time together. He had no idea about this guy. They’ve talked here and there, but it was always small talk. He was going to have to find a way not to make a mess of himself and maintain a conversation with him. But where are they even going on that day? Maybe Claude had something planned out and he’d have to watch it unfold.

His thoughts were scattering, only making him feel tense up more on the anticipated event. Dimitri rushed to the kitchenette where he quickly made some chamomile tea for himself. It was the only way to calm his nerves. He was excited to take some time off, of course. Still, he felt nervous of the unknown, unsure if their get together could possibly affect their bond negatively. No, get a grip, he thought. Why was he overthinking over something that didn’t happen yet? At this point, it was pretty much a habit, ones he struggled to fix. It’ll be fine, he reminded himself; a common mantra he would use to relax. He took a sip of the hot tea, burning his tongue but that was okay. He just needed to feel the warmth fill his body, releasing any tension in his muscles. He placed his hands around the mug, feeling comfort as he looked down at the brew. For now, he’d have to keep a clear mind. He could always ask for help when the time comes.

* * *

“Dimitri’s going out with Claude?” Dorothea attempts to whisper but she was sure her shock in her voice could be heard by a few. Her eyes were practically wide open. “That goody two shoes? With Claude?” 

“Yup. I’m one hundred percent serious.” Sylvain nods. 

“Don’t take him too seriously. It’s more on friendly terms.” Ingrid nudges the redhead instinctively with her elbow. “It’s not a big date or anything.” 

“Still!” The brunette plays with her curls, humming to herself as she let her thoughts sink in. “It’s just so weird to think about. Dimitri, as I know, is a proper and well-kept person. Claude is the more carefree and chill guy. Do you think they’d get along well?” 

“Opposites attract. What could go wrong?” Sylvain shrugged. “They’ll probably go to some fast food place or something. Either way, I think it’s good for him to make new friends. Break out from his usual routine. He barely interacts with anyone besides us.” 

“I sure hope so. I don’t know much about Claude and his gang, but they seem like a fun crowd.” Dorothea smiled. She didn’t know much about Dimitri either. She just knew him because of Edelgard. They’d occasionally greet to each other but that was how far their conversations would go. She particularly relied on Edelgard’s information about his personality. “If it does work out, it would probably help Dimitri loosen up.”

Sylvain smirks, about to comment on that sentence but was quickly interrupted by Ingrid’s punch on his shoulder. Now wasn’t the time to make a joke like that, he thought. 

The school bells rang, signalling the start of classes. “Oh dear, we were so focused on this I forgot we had class.” Dorothea adjusts her cap and runs off in the opposite direction. “See you two! You better start running or you’ll be late.” 

“Yeah, yeah! Later.” The man says. They both wave goodbye and Sylvain follows Ingrid, who was a few steps ahead. She almost looked angry as she marched on. “What?” He asked, genuinely confused with her attitude.

“You had to be kidding back there.” Ingrid huffs, clenching her shoulder bag with her hand. “If you try to make a stupid joke again–”

“Hey now!” Sylvain laughs softly, raising his hands up slightly. “I didn’t say it. You stopped me after all.” Because they were friends for so long, he understood why Ingrid could sense the upcoming remark back there. “Besides, if I did say it, it would be completely harmless.”

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t fill your brain with green-minded jokes.” 

“Alright. Relax, Ingrid.” He was amused at how furious she was over something so small. Then again, it was a normal everyday thing. 

“Well, let’s hurry up. I really don’t want to face Professor Byleth’s wrath. And I need to maintain my perfect record of no lates.” 

“They barely get mad, though.”

“You never know, Sylvain!” 

Byleth wasn't in the room yet so they made it on time. They rush to the saved seats from Dimitri and Felix. They were always kind enough to do that even though there was enough space for everyone. 

“You're later than usual.” Felix comments looking directly at the blonde woman. He expected Sylvain but never for the principled lady to be tardy.

“I… We had some things to do.” Ingrid tried to catch her breath, setting her bag down and sinking into her seat. “I'm not late, however.” Thankfully. Professor Byleth enters the room at last. If she and Sylvain were slower by a second, they'd definitely be dead. That professor may seem relaxed but there was a hidden strictness behind those eyes. 

“Luck was on your side today.” Dimitri teased. 

Sylvain chuckled. “The goddess is definitely in love with me.” He held in a laugh when he felt Felix kick his leg in annoyance, to which he responded with a pat on the raven's head. 

“Are you going to settle down, Sylvain?” The professor speaks up from their stand. 

"Yes, professor." He nods and slides his way past Felix to Dimitri's side. “All set to learn!” His words caused a few giggles. He sat proudly for entertaining a couple of his classmates. 

“Very well.” Byleth showed a hint of amusement. With that began the start of the discussion.

Sylvain particularly did not have much interest in the lecture. He looked over at his group of friends, all three diligently taking notes. His mind still lingers on his quick gossip with Dorothea. The man pokes his pen at his seatmate cheek, getting his attention. “Yo,” He whispers. “Did you tell him?” 

Dimitri, to his dismay of being distracted, responds softly. “Yes. Is there anything else you need to pry?” His gaze was directed at the board but he was still clearly listening to Sylvain. 

The red-head smiles placing his pen down and leaning back on his desk, his arms behind his head. “Nah, just wanted to make sure you were making progress.” 

“You don’t believe in me?”

“Oh, I do. But with situations like this? We gotta make sure you’re heading the right path. Do you know how much you’ve asked for our help involving this one guy?”

The blonde was aware and he didn’t want to think back of his constant state of panic whenever he approached them with his current situation. Dimitri hums, lightly biting on the pen’s end, struggling to jump from conversation to lesson. “My apologies for that.” He’d hoped he wasn’t being a burden to his friends.

“That’s fine. It’s okay to ask for help.” 

“Still…” 

“Like I said, it’s fine.” 

After that, they were back focused on the professor’s lecture. 

* * *

He was back at home just returning from work and here he was, uneasy once again. Dimitri walked around in circles. The day with Claude was approaching and there was no turning back. Don’t get him wrong, he was excited! Yet, his anxiety spoke otherwise. The blonde groaned. What was he supposed to be doing when it’s just them? What should he wear? Should he be formal or casual? What would he think? So much thoughts ran in his mind, it almost caused a headache. 

A knock on the door managed to save the day, ending the stream of thoughts. He reaches for the doorknob and is greeted with a familiar face. Dedue stood tall, holding what seems to be a small bag. “You forgot something.” He hands it to Dimitri carefully.

When he checked, he suddenly remembers what he left behind. “Ah, my dinner.” He bought takeout just around the corner before heading to the flower shop. He was thankful his friend managed to find it before he would sleep on an empty stomach. “Thank you, Dedue.”

“You seem uneasy.” 

Oh, right. He was suddenly reminded of his sheer panic minutes ago. “I am quite a bit.” He chuckles, allowing the man to step into his quarters. As soon as he closes the door, he makes his way to his kitchenette, making the usual chamomile tea as he sets down the bag of food. “Would you like some?” He asks as he starts heating up the kettle.

“No, I’m fine.” He answers directly, still focused on Dimitri. “What’s bothering you?”

“September 6th… It’s coming closer than I thought.” 

“It is just a few days away, yes. What’s wrong with it?” 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready… With, you know.” He awkwardly picks up a mug and pours some tea. “Maybe I should move it? I don’t know. Things are going too fast.” 

“There’s no need to back out.” 

“I’m not exactly backing out…” 

“The more you delay your plans, the less likely you’ll execute it.” 

Dimitri pauses and takes a moment to take in that sentence. Before he could say anything, Dedue beat him to it.

“That’s what you say most of the time, correct?” 

He agrees, biting his cheek as he contemplated on those words more. “Perhaps I am overthinking again.” There was a moment of silence. He watched as Dedue looked down on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he was regretting what he said (which he shouldn’t). Dimitri opens his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry if my troubles are bothering you.”

“No,” He returns eye contact with him. “I’m just not sure what else to say. I’m not very informed on things like this.”

“I understand… I appreciate your help.”

“In the meantime, you should eat. Maybe it’ll help with your restlessness.” The man approaches his side, unpacking the contents in the bag and bringing it to his dining table. “Curfew at the dorm is still at 9 P.M. so I’ll be here to keep you company.”

The blonde grinned, happy to receive his friend’s kindness. It made him feel better to have someone with him at this hour. “You should eat as well. Let’s half the portions.”

Dedue did not object. Dimitri grabbed plates and utensils, serving his guest by evenly distributing the meal before digging in. The two had a pleasant dinner that night.

* * *

The young man sat quietly at the bench. The sound of students bickering at the background alongside a couple of friends playing around added to the atmosphere of Garreg Mach. Dimitri turns a page into his planner to readjust his schedule. The note on the day Sylvain wrote in was still there, very in-his-face. He looms over it before flipping to a new page, tapping his pen to think on the upcoming days. Footsteps that collided with the grass echoed as it came closer to where he sat. He looked up, meeting eyes with a man with silver hair. 

“Hello Ashe.” 

“Hey Dimitri, are you feeling okay?” 

“I–” He was taken aback by the question. “Yes. I believe I am. Why do you ask?” 

“Dedue told me you weren’t feeling well yesterday.” 

He should’ve gotten a clue. He bookmarks his planner with his pen and gives a look of guilt. “Ah, yes. I may have overreacted yesterday.” He chuckles half-heartedly. 

Ashe frowns and takes a seat beside him, his hands on his knees. “Well, I came here to help if you still feel uneasy. Do you have regrets?”

“Regrets?” The conversation went fast and he focused his attention on the other. “What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is like, if you regret having to meet up with Claude this coming Friday.”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t mind spending time with him.” Dimitri became flustered, clutching tightly on his notebook. 

“What about your meeting with him for the first time?”

“Why would I regret that?”

The younger of the two just smiles. “I see.” Then, he giggles to himself. 

The blonde stays confused, unsure of where this was going. He tilts his head to the side but doesn’t press him to question his motive. 

“Is there a reason why you want to meet up with him?” 

He remembered. When he and Claude walked up the apartment building stairs, only a few words were exchanged. They couldn’t hold a conversation for too long but the atmosphere was comforting. 

_ “Are you saying you want to get to know me better as much as I want to with you?” _

Dimitri murmurs something but Ashe was able to pick it up. He feels a warm hand touch his shoulder, rubbing against him slightly to give reassurance. 

“Then you don’t have to worry. Everything will be fine.” 

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He simply nodded awkwardly and looked down on the ground below. His face was impossibly heating up, as red as a ripe tomato can be. The people passing by them would assume he was feeling feverish. Ashe ended up apologizing as soon as he noticed how flustered he was. In the end, he thanked his friend countless times regardless to how much the other ended up apologizing. 

The day went on like any other afterwards. He attended classes, worked on a couple of projects on campus, meet up with a couple of his friends, and head to work. He sighed as another day was near its end. Just a few more days, he thought. As he exited the flower shop, he looked up at the building across. He stood there for a moment and remembered Claude just lived right across. How did he feel about their upcoming meetup? Was he nervous too? He shakes his head. Now wasn’t the time to think on that. 

On his way home, he bumps into Felix. He just happened to be leaving their apartment building. They both stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence between them. “Heading for a walk?” Dimitri asks casually. 

Felix scoffs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “None of your business.” 

He’d assume the man had nothing else to say and passed him by, used to his cold greetings and remarks. He suddenly felt a hand grab his arm, halting his movements. 

“Your stupid date is this week, right?” 

To his surprise, Felix continued the conversation. “Yes… I thought you didn’t have any interest in it.” He caught the raven off guard, getting a glimpse of his embarrassment. He almost wanted to laugh at how he managed to do that. 

“Whatever.” He lets go, turning away from him in order to hide his face. “...Don’t fuck it up.” He walks off, almost angrily stomping as he went farther away. 

Dimitri smiled in amusement. He wasn’t sure how he knew he was feeling nervous, but he appreciated how Felix attempted to keep his morale up. He watches as his friend disappears from his view and enters the building, shuffling through his keys as he walked up to his apartment. He sighs in relief as he returned home, dropping most of his things on the table. He pulls out the planner from his bag and notices the pen still bookmarked on the page he was in last. He takes a peak to notice how it still stayed empty. He flips back over to the current week, looking at Sylvain’s silly writing once again. Just a few more days. He lets out a soft laugh before closing the notebook. He didn’t feel like planning ahead today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more blue lions focused which really shows my bias oops
> 
> I hope that this wasn't such an out of place chapter ;;;; i really wanted to focus on how the friends try to support each other, especially with an awkward dima


	6. Icebreaker

Today was September 6th. That was his first thoughts when he woke up, staring at the white ceiling above him. He shot himself up, his hair was disheveled and a few pillows had fallen over the floor (he liked sleeping with a lot of pillows for personal reasons). He slid off the bed, picking up the pillows and began to fix his bed neatly, making sure not a single wrinkle was shown. 

Today was the day. He nearly stumbled as he made his way to his closet. He scanned his small variety of his wardrobe. He’d might as well go with something he would find the most appealing. He takes whatever he could mix and match and walked to the bathroom. He set his clothes on the side and started the water, waiting for it to warm up. He adjusted to temperature to his liking, a good lukewarm does it for him, before stepping in. As he switched to the showerhead, he flinched for a moment as a hint of cold water managed to slip through before slightly turning warm again. 

“Today…” How many times did that word run in his mind? Dimitri combed his hair back as the water rushed down. His thoughts didn’t wander off to anything that would cause him to panic. Instead, it was just the constant reminder of what was to happen. He steps out and pats himself dry. Dimitri stared into his reflection in the mirror and takes in a deep breath. He makes sure his binder is a snug fit, comfortable enough for him to wear throughout the day, and neatly dressed himself, rolling up the sleeves and combing his blond locks. Once he was satisfied, Dimitri prepared to leave, not even considering having breakfast (which he may regret later). 

It was definitely a different feeling from the other days. It was a good one. He took the shortest route to Garreg Mach, wanting the day to quickly go by so he can spend time with Claude. The thought of that gave him butterflies, especially when he managed to spot said man at the school's entrance. They had never crossed paths in campus until now. Dimitri awkwardly smiles when they make eye contact. He must've been caught staring for too long. He was with that girl with pink hair. He recognized her as one of Claude's co-worker. 

“Hey there. Didn't I say we'd meet at 3 P.M.? Or do you plan to skip class and go straight to it.” Claude teased and chuckled as he noticed Dimitri's face heat up.

“Oh! Um… No. I-I mean–” 

“I'm kidding. I have a test today so I can't miss that. By the way, this is Hilda! My bestie since we were kids.”

“Nice to meet you! Dimitri, right?” She offers her hand out to shake. 

He nodded and grins, shaking her hand. “Yes, nice to meet you.” 

“If Mister Leader Man here causes any trouble to you, let me know!” 

“What? I'm no troublemaker. You hurt me, Hilda.”

Mister Leader Man. He assumed it was a strange nickname for Claude. He took a mental note of that. He laughs softly as he observed their friendly banter. 

“We better head to class soon… I didn't really study so I gotta cram all that knowledge in, ya know?” Claude slowly walked backwards, saluting to him. “See ya later, Dima!” 

Dima? Dimitri blinked and stood there frozen. He went to open his mouth but nothing came out of it. They were already gone by the time he could even say a thing. Dima. No one has really called him that. It was either just his name or that forbidden nickname he'd rather not talk about. He walked silently on his own, thinking deeply on the nickname Claude gave him.

He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. Sylvain, of course, greets him with the brightest smile and walks alongside him. “Big day today. You all set?”

He could've sworn he was brighter than usual. “I suppose so.”

“That's great. Just remember, deep breaths and be yourself!” 

“Thank you, Sylvain.” He was pretty grateful to have friends who knew how to deal with these things. “I think everything will be okay.”

“There's my special guy.” He begins to ruffle his hair. Dimitri grumbled as he had just combed it. He'd have to fix it again later. 

Sylvain continued to babble on about something he had with a girl, dragging Dimitri down the hall and towards their classroom. It wasn’t anything new. His mind started to wander off topic, spacing out as the other man’s talking began to fade away slowly. He was unsure what happened after. At one point he was in the halls, then the classroom, then he was out eating lunch with his friends; they were in their usual spot. His attention wasn’t on anything that was happening as of now. The noise of chatter continued to ring in his ear. He would say small things here and there but nothing of importance. The clock’s hands were ticking closer to three. In a matter of hours, he would see him. 

The bells ring and Dimitri stood up. He and his friends went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

He had a lot of free time before it was time to go. He stayed at the library, just counting the minutes down until it was three. Now he was here in the place where they’d meet. He stood silently, keeping a watchful eye to spot a sign of the man’s curly brown hair. All he could see was a couple of students still in practice, pulling back the string of the bow and releasing it in sync. He was almost curious to how Claude performed after hearing from Ashe that he was one of the top archers. Yet, there was no sign of him anywhere in the field. Dimitri waited, occasionally looking at the view of the afternoon sky. It was a pleasant weather, he noted. 

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting!” Claude finally arrived, wearing a new set of clothes from when he saw him today. “I had to shower and all. I didn’t want to be all sweaty for our date.” 

“Date?” Dimitri’s eyes widened. 

“A friendly date.” He chuckled, adjusting the varsity bag on his shoulder. “Well, enough standing around. Let’s just get to it!” 

Oh. It was starting already? Dimitri didn’t have time to respond, his hand was taken by the other as he was led out of the campus and to wherever Claude took him. “Where are we going?” 

“I got a good place in mind. Do you like the arcade?” 

“I think so?” 

He gives him a look, one mixed with question and amusement. “You  _ think _ so?” Claude lets go of his hand, tucking them in his bomber jacket’s pockets. “Are you saying you’ve never been to one?” 

“N-no, I have. I swear! I just barely go to one nowadays.” He hadn’t had the time. Childhood was much different. 

“I’d suspect much, but now’s your chance to indulge with some leisure.” 

Dimitri watches Claude carefully as he continues to lead the way, his hands were now placed on the back of his head. He didn’t really know there was an arcade around their area, although he did recall his friends mentioning it whenever they tried to drag him off work. It wasn’t a long walk. They managed to make it in the loud building. Claude seemed to have a card specifically for the arcade. 

“You’ll need one of these.” He waves it as they approached the counter. The man takes out his wallet, inquiring the lady behind the cash register. 

For a moment, Dimitri wanted to stop him from buying him a card. He could pay for his own! But Claude was quick. He already paid the lady and handed the card to him. 

“My treat.” He says, winking. 

He is stunned, almost guilty for not saying anything. He’d have to get him back somehow. The blonde continued to follow him, but he stopped when Claude turned to look at him.

“What do you wanna play first?” 

“I’m good with anything.” 

“You’re really making this hard for me.” He laughs softly, looking around the vast choices of what they could do. “How about this… What’s a game you’ve always played when you go to the arcade?” 

He felt a tinge of nostalgia hit him, recalling the time he first went in to a place like this with his father. “Well, one I can recall is Pacman…” 

“A classic.” Claude brings him towards a machine that was obviously the game Dimitri mentioned. “What’s your highest score?”

“I can’t remember. I’ll just have to see.” He watches as Claude motions for him to slide his card on the machine before playing. “Are you going to try and beat it?” 

He laughs aloud, his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms. “What is that supposed to mean? You want me to do that?” He would happily oblige to the challenge. He observed the man before him, looking at his eyes. There was a certain spark in them that made him smirk, accepting the silent invitation of the challenge. 

The jingle played and the blonde was completely in focus. To say the least, the man was impressed. He watched as the other’s hands skilfully move the stick around. The repetitive noise of from the game echoed in his ears until– 

Silence. The game over screen appears and verdant eyes widened. He looks over at Dimitri, who seems to have turned red. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it, absolutely dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed. 

Dimitri cleared his throat, ignoring the events that just happened. He didn’t even bother turning back to face Claude, who still stood there looking at the game screen. “Let’s play another game.” He says, his voice almost cracking out of his usual tone. 

“What happened to–”

“Please just forget that.” 

The man snickered. “I thought you were a master at Pacman.” 

“I never said anything like that…” He groaned, his voice meek as he spoke. 

Man, was this guy interesting. Claude was already having fun and they just got started. He hasn’t even played anything yet! He nudges the other’s arm in an attempt to brighten his mood. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed.” He sneaks his arm around him. “How about we play something we can both be in like Mario Kart?” 

A soft hum from the blonde was enough for him. He dragged him to the other corner, lucky enough to still see empty spots for them. They both take a seat, Claude still observing how Dimitri was practically moping over his rather anti-climatic performance. 

“Oh cheer up, will you?” His smile grows ever wider. “It’s not like I’ll tell everyone about what happened a while ago.” The way Dimitri’s eyes lit up, almost like a puppy, triggered a funny feeling in him. He was so easy to sway. 

They quickly got into the game; Dimitri finally disregarding his embarrassing loss. It took a couple of booming laughs from Claude and losses for Dimitri to finally get the hang of the game. Before they knew it, Dimitri was already zooming past the other. He would often look at him with a playful smile every time he managed to win another round. Claude had assumed it was a rare look to see. 

“I really can’t tell if you’re tricking me or not. You were like a lost child a few minutes ago when I was trying to teach the basics.” He leans on the stirring real with his arms resting on the top. 

“I’m not tricking you at all!” Dimitri laughed. “It’s easy to pick up on if you think about it.” 

“Maybe so...” He couldn’t help but agree. Claude sighs, a mix of tiredness and satisfaction. He looks at him for a moment. “...You’re smiling.” He says almost unconsciously. He wasn’t even sure if the other caught that, but he hoped the music from the machine was enough to drown it. He didn't even know why he said that aloud rather than keep it to his head.

* * *

God knows how long they stayed in the arcade. They probably played almost every game there. But when the sky began to turn dark, they took it as their cue to leave. 

"Wow, I didn't expect us to stay there for  _ that _ long." Claude says, stretching his arms.

"Me neither." He looks at the horizon, admiring how the stars twinkled as they exited the building. "It was fun though."

Claude grins. "Yeah." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, playfully swinging his legs up as he walked. "We should definitely get some dinner. I. Am. Hungry." 

"You don't mind something simple do you?" 

His eyes widen. "Woah."

"What? Is it weird coming from me?"

"I guess? Haha, I'm just playing with you. Of course I don't mind."

Dimitri's brows furrowed, somewhat confused at what he was trying to say. He shakes his head, ignoring the thought. "How about the burger place down the corner?"

"I like that." 

They make their way down the street and head inside the restaurant. It wasn’t full thankfully and Dimitri offered to treat Claude this time. He took their order to their table when it was ready and received a funny look from the other. 

“Dima,” That nickname again. “This is a burger restaurant.” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re eating mac and cheese.” 

“Yes.”

Claude stifles a laugh. Dimitri left confused as to why his reaction was like that. “Just mac and cheese?” 

He nods in response. He could feel a blush coming up his cheeks, as if he had done something completely wrong by accident. “Should I get a burger…?” 

“If you think that’s not enough, I say you should. But that already looks pretty filling. I didn’t know they serve that in bigger sizes.” 

Dimitri finally sets the tray down, taking a seat across the other. A sense of familiarity came to him, being reminded of the time they sat at the same table in the café. He looks up at Claude, who thanked him for the meal, and waited for him to start eating. For a moment, they ate in peace. The soft radio music from the speakers and people’s chatter filled in their silence. Although Claude wanted to chow down everything, he wasn’t a fan of a quiet table, especially for two. 

“So,” He starts, setting his burger down after he took a bite. “We’d might as well try and get to know each other while we have time.” 

“Oh, of course.” Dimitri sets his fork down and places his hands on his lap.

“Heh, you can still eat you know? Let’s just enjoy our time.”

He wanted to slap himself in the face. Dimitri felt quite idiotic for doing that and nodded lightly. He takes his fork again and plays with it a little to try and get the embarrassment out of his system. “Right.”

Claude gives a small smile. “You remember our first meeting right? Was that your first time in Golden Deer Café?” 

“Yeah. My friends suggested I go there for a break. It was quite a nice experience.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Your friends have good taste.” He chuckled and took a sip from his soda. 

“How long have you been working there?” 

“A year or so. I’m just helping with the family business.” 

Dimitri’s eyes widened. He nearly dropped his fork but he managed to hold it. He tried to find his words but nothing came out, leaving Claude nearly bursting into laughter. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Maybe even a superstar!” He wheezed, holding onto his abdomen as he continued to laugh. “I’ll let you have my autograph later. I’m kidding, of course.” 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know your family owned a well-known coffee shop.” 

“That’s fine! It’s not like I expect everyone to know who I am. Besides, that’s the point of getting to know each other.” 

Right. He wanted to slap himself again. It was common sense, Dimitri. He chewed lightly on his meal, looking away from the man before him. How much more can he get embarrassed of himself? 

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“You work at a flower shop right across me. How long have you been there?” 

“A few months. I came in by the suggestion of Dedue and Ashe. They came in a little earlier.” 

“I still find it weird though.” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re just right next to my apartment building yet I never managed to get to see you until my whole errand fiasco.” 

Dimitri’s lips curved upward, recalling that day. Claude was definitely a mess when he came into the shop. He laughs softly to himself. “I suppose it  _ is _ strange. Then again, we may have different schedules so it isn’t that weird as you think.” 

“Maybe so. I guess fate had other plans.” A pause. Again the radio music continued to ring through their ears to fill the silence, a new pop song that’s probably been on repeat on every station. Claude plays with his straw as he looks outside at the lit up town. “Do you believe in fate, Dimitri?” 

It took him a while to respond. He didn’t really have an opinion but he thought about it. How some events in his life played in a certain way, connected, everything tied together by a string. He’s had them, ups and downs (probably more of the downs) and now he was here. But it wasn’t enough for him to have a set decision. “I don’t know.” As of now, he’d stay neutral. 

“I see.” He didn’t sound dissatisfied by the answer. He grins as he drank some soda, now looking into the other’s eyes. 

“Do you?”

“In a way. I wouldn’t let that control my life though.” 

“I get what you mean.” 

He doesn’t answer, but his smile remains. The conversation afterwards shifted. They ended up talking about the past weeks of their lives. How Dimitri was panicking the day before and how Claude ended up with doing Hilda’s requests. Eventually, they felt the barrier between them break and found a new form of comfort with one another. They almost sounded like friends that haven’t seen each other for a while. 

“By the way, what do you think of the new nickname? I searched up some and thought Dima was fitting.” They were already on their way home. It was nearly time to go their separate paths. Claude took the opportunity while he could.

Dimitri laughed awkwardly and looked down at the sidewalk. “I actually kind of like it.” 

“Really? I’m glad that’s the case then.” 

“Should I do the same with you?” He wasn’t sure why he said that.

“Haha! Well, I wouldn’t mind.” Claude stops and faces him. “This is where we have to split up. Come to the Golden Deer again if you miss me.” He waves at him, winks, and runs off. 

Dimitri just watched him go, silently waving goodbye as went to the other path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated !!! This was a challenge to write and hopefully it delivered. Updates will definitely slower than usual for health reasons but I'll do my best to continue this. If anything can be improved in this fic please tell me ;w;


	7. Seal of Approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a mention of attempted suicide for just a part of the chapter

There was no doubt Claude and Dimitri had gotten closer as the months passed. They would meet at their free time on campus, visit each other’s respective workplaces, and go out to the arcade after classes. They, of course, still spent time with their own group of friends but their companions started to notice their blossoming friendship. And on an unlikely day, the two groups would end up banding together to talk just about that. 

For whatever reason, Claude and Dimitri weren’t present at their table. As told by Hilda, Claude wanted to bring Dimitri somewhere he thought was cool, a so called haunted area that brought shivers down Lysithea’s spine. It spooked Ashe and Annette as well, although they weren’t as pale as Lysithea was when Hilda told a quick rundown of the story. 

“Okay, we’re getting off topic.” The girl exclaimed, wanting the subject to change quickly. “Let’s focus at what we all came for.” 

“Is this really worth discussing?” Felix, again, took an unwanted invitation to this meeting. How many times has he been dragged into things involving those two? His hand massaged his forehead, irritated. 

“Hey, I even got Marianne on for this! Of course it’s important. These are our friends.” Hilda points at her phone. It had a stand to keep it upright so everyone could see. The lady in the screen waves, smiling lightly as she was mentioned. 

“Ever since the day they first went out together, they definitely have gotten closer. It’s an unexpected pair, but it works.” Mercedes says. 

“I’m telling you, there’s something going on behind the scenes.” 

“You can’t just assume something is happening behind the scenes, Sylvain. We have no right to pry into their private life. They’re just close friends as of now.” 

“I’m just joking around, Lorenz!”

“Well, it wasn’t very funny.” 

“What if there  _ is _ something up?” Ignatz says.

“Don’t encourage him…” 

“Well…” Hilda starts, playing with her twintails. “There  _ might _ be something. I definitely hear Claude laughing in his room a lot. He calls him Dima a lot.”

“Dima?” Ingrid looked surprised, turning to her childhood friends. “No one has ever called him that.”

“No one but Claude it seems.” 

“I mean that’s nothing to worry about, right? They have a good relationship.” 

“You’re missing the point, Ashe. We’re trying to see if there’s  _ more _ to it, you know?” Sylvain gestures.

“If I may?” A soft voice came from Hilda’s phone, sounding a little choppy due to connection. “I’d have to agree with Lorenz. Although they do seem closer than usual, I feel we shouldn’t try to force it open. They may be our friends, but it’s best we’d just leave it to them. Does… that make sense?” She received a nod of approval from Lorenz.

“Marianne, you’re such an angel.” Leonie was on the verge of spilling more compliments but was quickly stopped by the shy woman’s reply. 

“Oh no, no. Please don’t say that…” 

Felix sighs. “Finally, someone with common sense. See? This was a pointless gathering. We should just leave them alone. It’s none of our business.”

“You sound like you almost care, Felix.”

“I will literally cut you in half.” He glared at Sylvain threateningly. If he had a sword, it would be at the man’s throat right now. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s pointless. I think because of this, we got to know each other a little more!” Annette giggles, seeing as most of them agreed.

The group would soon calm from the heated topic afterwards, turning the conversation into simple everyday life pleasures and whatnot. It was a rare sight. And from a distance, Edelgard stood observing the two groups combined together. She felt her lips twitch upward, amused at the scene. It’s a wonder how they ended up like that. 

“Would you look at that.” She chuckles, looking over to Dorothea who stood beside her. 

“I think this is the biggest surprise I’ve ever seen.” 

“Isn’t it? I’d never expect them to get along. Then again…” Her thoughts trail off, seeing a familiar pair run towards her. Dimitri and Claude, both panting heavily from running. “Hello boys.” 

“H-hey! Uh…” Claude looks behind him, wiping sweat off his brow. “If you see Seteth, don’t tell him which direction we went.” They were obviously caught sneaking around prohibited grounds of the school.

“I hope I get something in return, then.” 

“Mister Riegan and Mister Blaiddyd!” 

“No promises, princess.” He jolts forward, Dimitri following after he silently apologized to the ladies. 

And just like that, they were gone from their sight. Edelgard did as Claude asked for, saying she wasn’t sure where the two went when Seteth approached her. She and Dorothea proceeded to walk towards the library after that. 

“They have been a lot closer lately.” 

“I can see that. Has Dimitri told you anything about him?”

“Quite a bit actually. He’d just talk about their time together though.” She shrugs. Her voice turning to a whisper as soon as she opens the library doors. “He seems happy at least.” She slowly approaches her familiar group of friends seated at the lounge area. 

“Do you think we can hang out with their group some time?” Dorothea asks, a little hopeful for something more than the quiet library. 

“I suppose we could.” 

* * *

“Claude.” Dimitri clinged against the other’s shirt for support. “I told you it was dangerous… And Seteth found us for heaven’s sake.” He felt panic begin to rise. “He’s going to report us to the dean and–”

“Relax.” Claude took Dimitri’s hand and squeezed it. “You know I always have a plan in mind.” He felt a sense of pride when he saw his friend smile. They both lean against the wall to rest. God knows which hallway they were in now. There were so many paths in the campus, you could get easily lost if you weren’t familiar with it. Finally, they could catch their breath. 

“We didn’t even see a single ghost down there. Are you sure that story is true?”

“Seteth probably scared them off.” Both chuckled as Claude said that. 

“Maybe he’s the real ghost of the story.” 

“Shh! He might hear you.” They laughed harder this time. If anyone was passing by the halls, they would’ve surely been found. Luckily, it was still break time and everyone would be anywhere but here, save a few people. “Hah, shit… That was a workout.”

“Yeah. I don't know how much longer we could've gone.” He drops his bag to the side, grabbing the small water container he had. After he took a quick drink, he passed it to Claude who gladly accepted it. “Do you really believe that ghost story?”

Claude took a swig of water. “Not really. It's just one of the more interesting stories of Garreg Mach. Would have loved to see some gremlin spirit come up to us though… Maybe next time!”

“We are  _ not _ going back there. Besides, if we  _ did _ try again I'm sure they'd shut it more securely.” 

“You can't underestimate my pick locking skills. I've learned from the best!”

“And who would that be?”

“Ashe.”

“Ashe?”

“He taught me after archery practice a while back. Didn't know the guy had it in him. I'm still learning though.” 

Dimitri didn't expect that either. He had known Ashe longer yet he had only discovered that part of him. Well, each of his friends had some secrets, including himself. “Speaking of archery, you never took me to one of your practices.” He recalled Claude making a promise he would one day.

“Right. I almost forgot about that. Sorry, my mind’s been really filled up lately.”

“Is it bad?” 

“No, not at all. It’s just stressful. You see, Marianne is coming back next week and our gang is making a surprise party for her return to uni.” He picks up his phone, scrolling through a list for said surprise. “We want to make it special. I mean because, you know.” He gestures, his mouth refused to continue with the details.

Dimitri nods. He knew full well as soon as the news broke out. Marianne luckily survived. He couldn’t imagine how much more devastated her friends were when they heard of her attempt to take her own life. He was happy she got immediate help after that and it seemed to lead to a steady recovery. He looks at Claude with a smile. “I can help you guys if you’d like.” 

“You would?” He was surprised but not surprised at the same time. Knowing Dimitri, he’d always take up the chance to help others. 

“Yes. Whatever you need, I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Dima.” 

They would be happily sitting in silence, but approaching footsteps alerted them. There was no point of running if they were already found by Byleth. They both looked up, meeting the eyes of the deadpan professor. 

“You two… You’re being called to Seteth’s office.” They said plainly. The professor was breathing heavily. They were likely looking for them too. 

Dimitri felt himself go pale. The absolute fear of hearing those words being told to him. He had no idea what to expect. He thanks them and helped Claude up, following Byleth towards the flight of stairs that would ultimately lead to his death. He hadn’t even noticed how he groaned as a result, which caught Claude’s attention. An arm slithered around him and gave him a strong pat on his side. The act of comfort wasn’t exactly working but he appreciated it.

* * *

They both exited the office unscathed. They were spared with a warning. Dimitri looked at his friend in awe. Before he could say anything, Claude just about knew what he was about to utter to him.

“Like I said, I had a plan and it worked.” 

“I still can’t believe you somehow smoothed talk our way out of trouble.” 

“What can I say? I’m a man of many secrets.” He shrugs, smiling proudly. He hears a soft jingle from his phone, dragging his attention towards it. Checking the message on screen made him click his tongue. His mood shifted back and forth fast. “You said you wanted to help with the surprise, right?”

“Of course.” 

“You don’t mind coming over to my place, do you?” 

“It’ll be after work but I don’t mind. What are we gonna do?” 

“That’s fine. I got work today as well.” Claude closes his phone and shuffles it back to his pocket. “We’re making a banner. But it has to be Ignatz approved.” He laughs.

“I hope I can meet that standard.” Dimitri laughs as well, albeit softer. 

Out came Byleth once again, who made their way around them. “I’m going to escort you back.”

“Escort us back downstairs? I’m sorry Professor, but I think we can do that ourselves.” 

“I have to inform your class professor about why you were late. But if you’re okay with explaining it in front of your respective classrooms, then–”

“I take back what I said. I’m sorry. Please escort us, Professor.” 

“May I see your schedules?”

Claude could’ve sworn he saw Byleth’s lips turn upward. It was pretty amusing to see a flustered Dimitri, so he understood why they would react like that. They follow Byleth down heading to Claude’s class first, then Dimitri’s. Although the professor was right about saving the embarrassment of explaining in front, it didn’t stop his classmates from giving him stares as soon as he entered. He wasn’t known to be late. In fact, he was always so punctual. The eyes on him made him feel conscious. The man quickly ran to the vacant seat his friends saved for him, his head facing the floor as his bangs covered any attention he was getting. 

“What happened?” Ingrid whispered. 

“I was called to Seteth’s office…” 

Her mouth was agape. Felix and Sylvain overheard and reacted similarly. Although, Felix just raised his brows and Sylvain snickered in response to it. To hear that their friend, of all people, would get sent to Seteth’s office is absurd. Ingrid takes his wrist, her hushed tone sounding more frustrated than it already was.

“How?” 

“Claude and I went to the basement to look for ghosts and got caught.”

“Oh my– Goddess have mercy.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. Of course, she’d forgotten what Hilda said about them going ghost hunting. 

“Please tell me the details.” Sylvain leans in, resting his chin on his hands. 

“No.” Dimitri ended the conversation then and there. He didn’t want to talk about anything from a while ago, but it seemed like Sylvain wouldn’t get him off the tail unless he heard the story. He’d just have to endure it.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was about time he'd check out. Dimitri removed the apron and hung it up at the back. Ashe was cleaning up and Dedue helped out with making sure everything was in order before closing. 

“Is there anything else that needs to be checked?” He asks his friends, peeking from the backdoor. 

“I think we're good!” Ashe smiled, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Do you want us to bring you next door?” They knew of his plans after this. Dimitri shakes his head. 

“It's fine. There's no need for that.” He walks up to the door, holding onto the latch. "I'll go ahead. I don't want to keep him waiting." He wasn't sure if Claude was already in his apartment but he'd rather be early than late. He waves goodbye as the two follow after before locking the door and closing the lights.

**[ 5:43 - I'm on my way to your place. ]**

**[ 5:43 - nice nice ! Im in 22C in case u forgot ]**

He quickly goes through the flight of stairs, occasionally skipping some steps to get there faster. He knocks at the door, patiently waiting for it to be open. 

“Coming!” Hilda says from other side. The sound of footsteps came closer before the door was swung open. "Hey, come on in!" She makes way for Dimitri to enter. 

He slowly steps in the bright and colorful apartment. There was a welcoming atmosphere to it. Claude sat on the floor with a bunch of art materials and the banner spread out. Their furniture was moved to the side for extra space. He also noticed how the two were wearing headbands. Hilda had tied her hair into a bun and Claude's usual braid was clipped on the side. Dimitri wasn't sure if there was an unspoken get up today.

“Oh don't worry, we got you a headband too.” She giggles, walking up to the table with a blue headband, decorated with a few beads just like theirs. “Tada! What do you think?” 

“It's nice.” He carefully takes the accessory, taking a closer look at it. “Is… this required?”

“If you don’t want to have paint in your hair, then you should definitely put it on.” Claude turns to grab the drink beside him. “By the way, I made you some iced fruit tea from work. I’m trying to whip up my own drink. You can be my taste tester!” 

Dimitri smiled, carefully putting on the headband and getting a feel on it before sitting next to Claude and taking the drink for his hands. “Thank you.” Alas, as he takes a sip of it, there’s nothing for him to judge. He nods, putting the drink on his side. “It’s refreshing.” That’s the best he can do as his new taste tester. 

Claude frowns. “It’s refreshing but it’s not good enough.” He hums softly to himself, taking mental notes on how to make his new drink better. 

“I think it needs more of a surprise twist to it. What do you think, Dimitri?”

“Y-yes. But don’t worry, it’s good.” He had no choice but to agree with Hilda. He didn’t want to make things awkward about his lack of taste. 

“I see.” He looks as if he was entering a deep state of thought. “Okay, got it. I’ll bring you a new one next time.” He chimes.

“Let’s continue working shall we?” Hilda picks up a paintbrush and sits on the opposite side, dipping the brush in paint before continuing her part. 

“That is  _ so _ strange hearing that from you.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

Dimitri watched as the two banter and he couldn’t help but smile. He took the extra brush that was left untouched. He wasn’t that skilled in arts but he had some basic knowledge. He tapped on Claude’s shoulder to get his attention. “What do you want me to do here?” He points at the banner. 

“You can add some simple patterns like we did. Or you can just go crazy with it.”

“Claude! This is for Marianne. We have to make it pretty.” 

“She won’t mind a little fun, won’t she?”

Hilda sighs, almost sounding defeated. “Okay, you have a point. But remember it has to have the Ignatz Seal of Approval.” 

“I’m suddenly more pressured to make this right now.” 

“Don’t worry, Dima. Just do what you think is best.” 

Even with Claude’s reassurance, Dimitri attempted to make his paintings as neat as possible. And of course, he decided to paint flowers and a couple of decorative lines as that was what calmed him down. It’s almost therapeutic really. He hadn’t noticed the two stop working just to see him go. 

“Well it looks like we’re getting that seal of approval.” Claude chuckles, lifting his brush up. 

“Wow! Dimitri, you’re actually pretty good at this.” 

“Please don’t shower me with compliments…” He hadn’t noticed how flustered he got, his brows furrowed as he continued to paint. 

“Hey, how can we not?” Claude continues to work alongside him. The banner was coming together. Three was definitely a crowd and the piece would be done faster. 

“I don’t know how to respond to those…” 

“That’s fair. I probably suck at that too.” 

Hilda silently observes them as she paints. It was unusual for her to be so quiet during conversations, but she didn’t mind this time. Claude looked a lot brighter as he spoke with him. She’d might as well have to say the same with Dimitri as well. They were starting to touch up any spots left behind. Hilda stretches and goes up to grab her phone and take a quick picture to send to Ignatz.

“Sent it to the boss!” She cheered. 

“Boy, I’m glad that’s done. Good job!” Claude stands to admire the final piece. Dimitri follows.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Dimitri hadn’t known Marianne enough. He almost felt like he pried through their friendship circle, but with a reassuring smile from Hilda and Claude, he felt more at ease. 

Hilda waves her phone to the two. “We got it!” 

They were relieved their work paid off. As a reward, they’d celebrate with snacks. Dimitri wasn’t sure how long he stayed in. It was when Hilda pointed out that it was already nine, did Dimitri start to think he overstayed his welcome.

“I’m so sorry.” He says apologetically. “I had no idea.” 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re a guest.” Claude said.

“Do… Do I keep this?” Dimitri stands up, frantically collecting his belongings.

“Yeah, it’s yours!” Hilda chimes. Dimitri felt a little strange for having to wear it on the way home but it was pretty nice to have something to remember this day. 

Claude helps him with his things and lead him to the door. “Do you need me to bring you back?” 

“Wh–” Dimitri blinks. He was unsure if he was teasing or being earnest. His gaze shifts to the side. “N-no. I’ll be okay.” 

Claude laughs softly, his eyes gently looking at the man. “Alright. Take care.” He waves goodbye as Dimitri descends from the stairs and closes the door. He turns back to see Hilda, cleaning up the room and making sure not to knock over anything that could ruin the banner. They both look at each other for a moment. “What?” He muses.

“Nothing.” She smiles. “Help me out here.” 

“Of course, of course.” He starts to pick up the mess, moving the banner into a safer area as he began to put the furniture back in its place. 

Hilda takes a seat, exhausted from the clean up. “Honestly, I’ve never seen you like that.” 

“Hm? I don’t quite get what you mean.” 

“Just. Happier. Brighter. You know what I mean.” 

Claude raises a brow, returning the art materials into a box. “And what does that have to do with me?”

“It’s just what I noticed. Don’t think too hard on it.” 

He wondered why she was smiling so much. It almost felt like she was teasing him for something. He shrugged it off, thinking it was one of her playful remarks again. “Yeah, yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also quite hard to write but i hope it paid off here. I also set this to have 25 chapters but that might change so lets see in the future!


End file.
